Great Gala Of The First Order
by Baconhood
Summary: Rey's mission struggles to succeed as Kylo Ren's force bonds into hers. The connection became stronger than ever in the air of smooth jazz, drinks, dance, and conversations throughout the 30th annual military ballroom event. **I highly recommend you listen to Boney James - You Don't Have To Go Home, this song not only helped me create this story but it also fits perfectly into it**


**\- I Recommend playing "The E - Put Away The Dress" for this chapter.**

* * *

Kylo can sense from millions of light years away, the fear growing in Rey's heart.

He suspected what it was, the invitations of the 30th Annual Great Gala Of The First Order were sent throughout the galaxy a week ago.

He strictly invited the Supreme Leader's people, the entire military branch, and pretty much everyone of high rank who turned against the Resistance.

He made sure nobody from the light would suspect a celebration for the success of the next deadly weapon they constructed, it was hidden for now.

Since Kylo himself is going to be unmasked, (everyone has to) he doesn't want to say anything on stage, he doesn't want anyone to see what he's trying to hide.

A total of 312 people are going and Kylo expects just that number or lower. However he feels a disturbance of an addition in the soiree, and the disturbance was a hell of a lot more salient as if he can feel the warmth from the other side.

 _The girl is coming isn't she?..._

* * *

"General Organa, please... it would make more sense if you went to see him! Not me!" Leia and Luke took Rey to the Resistance base along with other

pilots including Poe to speak with her of the rumor running around about a special event happening and Kylo will be the main host, and they want her to kidnap him, **kidnapping the commander of the First Order.**

"He's not going to change his mind" Luke says, "If Han wasn't able to convince him to come back, nobody else can. A man with so much power in his being..."

Luke walks over to Rey and gently grabs both of her trembling arms "I know you're afraid, believe me I understand what it's like, I know he's strong. But you are stronger, **mentally** and **physically**... Throughout your training, I was able to sense your force was strengthening a lot faster than Ben's."

Rey couldn't speak from the blood rapidly flowing in her cold veins already about to pass out, all she was able to do is nod repeatedly.

Poe remarked "And that was your very first time battling Kylo with a light saber and you were able to screw him over, after all the training Luke gave you, you're unstoppable."

Rey's jaw tightened, she looked down and turns her back behind the group. Leia walks closer to Rey with her arms crossed "And you're going to need to wear a dress, kiddo." she threw out.

"So if anything happens, make sure to get used to fighting without having to slip or expose anything unnecessary." Rey doesn't remember the last time

she wore something of that luxury, let alone attend a party of such high sovereignty.

"The invitation looks expensive too, this piece of folded paper can buy me ten new ships" Poe slides the invitation across the table towards Rey.

She notices the beautiful engraving reflecting from the window in front of her, she faces the white, ivory, and baroque memorandum. She lifts it gently from the table afraid to not damage the fine material and opens the card.

She first sees the glimmering red seal of the First Order, the letters illuminate from the silver font. Rey couldn't help but feel impressed over the details.

 _The General of the First Order's Military_

 _has received Commander Kylo Ren's request the pleasure of the company of_

 _Kinh Wojin_

 _to celebrate the 30th annual of the Great Gala Of The First Order in commemoration_

 _of Supreme Leader Snoke_

 _at the Chateau of Bene Formaggio on the 3rd sunset of the 9th month of this year._

Rey says to Leia under her breath "I hope you take this back to Wojin..." Leia clicked her tongue as she rolled her eyes, "No promises".

"I suspect that even Snoke's Knights of Ren cats are going too, so it's best my crew and I are just about outside of the enemy's radar in case Rey needs backup." Poe suggested, "I'll ask Finn if he's able to-".

 _"No."_

Rey interrupted she sets the invitation down and looks up to Poe.

She raises her voice, "Finn can barley walk, and if he finds out I'm going to a gala alone where there are nothing but top killers and-"

"You're not going to be alone, Rey." Luke declared.

"I know but he's going to follow me again! If a powerful super weapon wasn't able to stop him from getting me, I don't think some party is going to be any different. I can't have him risk his life again like he did before..."

After a long awkward pause, Leia clapped both of her hands to conclude the meeting. "So, _anyway_... we're agreed? Will You do it? Decide now, so I can hire a designer to create your dress."

Rey swallowed hard and slow. How the hell was she going to say no, there is nobody else in the galaxy who is capable of carrying such power to battle an enemy with equal strength.

She tried to calm herself down, but she felt something else, it wasn't herself that made her feel a soft warmth in her heart, she didn't feel alone in her own mind. She slightly furrowed her eyebrows, the sudden feeling had a slight soothing pulse.

She felt it trying to travel down her spine triggering her nerves, the nerves that stimulate a pleasurable feeling.

Until it completely faded away moments later.

She replied with a broken tone "Ok..."

Luke nodded "Alright, we will tell you what you need to do the morning of the gala." Leia demands "Meeting is over get everyone ready! And make it quick, I have a son to kidnap!"

* * *

Kylo wasn't the only man who sensed an intruder coming to the special evening, Snoke ordered Kylo to see him at once. Once he stepped in front of his throne room, Snoke asked in such a gastly tone, "Kylo Ren, Do you believe in feeling at first sight?"

He furrowed his eyebrows behind his helmet over the question, knowing where this conversation is going to lead to.

"I'm not sure what you're trying to ask, Supreme Leader. I focus on the good of the First Order's progress, not women." Snoke nods slowly snickering at his response.

"A woman doesn't need to talk you into seduction but even a look over her shoulder into your eyes can be the most virile thing she can do to make you become vulnerable."

Kylo felt uneasy to have that come out of Supreme Leader's words. "What are you saying, Supreme Leader?..."

"The woman is coming to the gala isn't she?"

Snoke leans in "You still have more work to do on your weak points and one of them is letting your emotions get in the way, especially with this woman, she's no longer _a girl._ I can sense a development in her mind... and form."

Kylo closed his eyes trying not to think about anything about _the woman o_ r the desirable dreams he had of her. And Snoke did see his emotional struggles for the woman not long ago.

Of course he developed the force within him. He became stronger with it, and he's less likely to give in like he did with her the last time they battled with their bonds.

Kylo replied "It's natural for two people to feel tenderness, it won't be bad if she falls for me-"

Snoke interrupted and raises his voice, "but you for _her?_..." He extends his ossified finger at Kylo.

"Understand your peers (Knights of Ren) are attending this gala and you better make a good impression after all this time of not training with them they think you're a success and not some man who's lovesick over an enemy of the Order..."

What can he deny, it was true, all of it, "... What do you suggest me to do if she comes?"

Snoke crosses his fingers together and inhales deeply "She's not going to the gala _just_ to be there, and she's not going to be alone... So we will need to extend our security... Make them know to let her in _and her only **without the need of an invitation**_..."

Kylo looks up quickly at Snoke trying not to raise his voice in confusion "Why let her in?"

"Because she's the only force-sensitive human of your generation, and we need to lure her into the dark side... For now, the plan is to abduct her by

the end of the gala _or_ if she does anything to ruin it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Supreme Leader... Will that be all?" Snoke responds, _"For now..."_ As Kylo turns and walks out of the throne room removing his helmet from the mist of sweat on his face, Snoke stops his tracks for saying the last request.

 ** _"If she does arrive and you see her_**

 ** _Never let her out of your sight_**

 ** _Never let your guard down_**

 ** _Never fall in love..._**

 _Other than that, enjoy yourself..."_

Snoke's hologram disappears within the shadows of the dust, leaving Kylo in the dark. "Yes, sir..."

* * *

Leia walks over in a fast pace and opens the glided door, the hour was coming to race her over to her location, "Rey, it's time to put on the dress. Is her hair and makeup done yet?"

Two falleen hairdressers enhanced her face, Rey couldn't recognize her own reflection, she was breath taken from how her loose curled hair complimented her ivory face, the tips of her strands gave a nice touch to her collarbones.

Rey's makeup was able to turn heads from a mile away, the black kohl lining her eyes and the dark smokey effect above her eyelids created a dramatic impression of hot chills down a man's spine when she would stare into their eyes.

The scarlet emerald earrings glimmered in all directions of the room, but what stood out most was the gold necklace. Rey never laid her eyes on something so precious, so blinding in every sparkle.

A round, white diamond cut into a thousand edges. Rey held her breath when the General lifted the necklace from its dusty glass cloche and connected the cold pendant together from behind.

General Leia walked in front of Rey's reflection understanding how it felt to have a completely different face. "Don't mean to interrupt your self-praise"

She carefully hands the sleek black dress to the startled girl. "The dress was carefully sewn to fit your body, and it ain't gonna stretch very much in the leg area, so we had to to slit one side of the dress for you to move a little more freely."

As Leia and the dressers leave Rey in her quarters to change into the semi-revealing dress she asks Leia "General, we're does both of the fabrics meet? I can't really find where the cut ends"

She replied with a side smirk looking back so nobody else hears. She whispers back to Rey

 _"It doesn't."_ closing the door behind her.

* * *

As Rey rummages through the smooth gown, she notices the leg slit went all the way up leading vertically across the left side of her back.

 _How is this going to fi- how is this even considered a dress?_ She questioned herself in confusion

 _I'm just trying to capture Ben not seduce him into some... lustful affair. I can't believe the general would allow the idea of her son seeing me in this thing..._

She created a slight disgusted face when lifts up the dress to shimmy herself into the gown, expected to feel and look sexually explicit in the most wrongful ways.

Rey, adjusts her sleeves to her wrists, and became surprised Leia was exactly right about the dress fitting her body the way it should. Nothing too loose or too tight, especially too loose. The V-line of her dress met down her sternum as it hugged her breasts together. However her skin turns to goosebumps when she felt something cold running up her hips.

She turns to glance what it was, Rey raises an eyebrow to realize how the dress was connecting.

As she moves her head towards the mirror, the only accessory holding the one piece together was nine pairs of gold buttons connecting through foxtail chains, the cut opens even more above her hips and the golden chains that connected the buttons extends to the top where the slit "ends".

Rey placed her hands on her pelvis, she extends her manicured fingers and smoothly slides her palms up her ribs as she turns her body towards her reflection, she inhaled slowly and arched her back slightly. She hovers her curious hands above her plump breasts, letting a finger or two drift atop her cleavage, then calmly slid both of her hands into her soft neck and gradually ran her fingers into her hair.

She closed her eyes to let her mind roam into depths she'd never explored.

She _wanted_ to feel so disgusted, so immoral, she wanted to wipe the makeup from her face, tear the dress from her body and throw it into the bonfire outside and just drop the mission.

But seeing her own reflection, in that dress and high heels never made her senses trigger into mixed emotions of excitement, power, and confidence. She yearns for Ben to see her, she needed Ben to feel weak on his legs when she shoots a seductive glare at him.

Her eyes still closed, she smiled slyly and arched her eyebrow as she bit her index finger. She didn't know how long she's been standing there let alone how long she's had her eyes closed lurking inside her mind, because as soon as she opened her eyes, she noticed the door was opened and saw a figure standing next to her bed.

Rey startled, she turned quickly slightly leaning over from the long heels she's wearing, shouting at her awakened wide-eyed friend.

 **"Finn!"**


End file.
